


Undercover... Cops?

by CabbageDynamite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: But it's still Jack/Caiti, Canon Relationships, Except Jack is a Woman, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, This is my first Achievement Hunter Fanfic, Undercover AU, Undercover Cops, sorry if it's a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageDynamite/pseuds/CabbageDynamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: [WP] A gang where every single gangster is really an undercover cop. Nobody knows about the others. </p><p>I had to make a AH Crew one of this. It just kinda happened and its set after they've all stopped each other by shouting out their service agency group name thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover... Cops?

**Author's Note:**

> Mix a writing prompt from reddit and a bored girl, and you get this.
> 
> This is all Geoff's POV, wasn't supposed to, but it happened. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Whose with each service agency:  
> Dan/Gavin – MI6/SIS (Secret Intelligence Service)  
> Adam/Michael – ACPD (Achievement City Police Department)  
> Burnie/Geoff – FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation)  
> Caiti/Jack – ASIS (Australian Secret Intelligence Service)  
> Joel/Ray – NSA (National Security Agency)  
> Gus/Ryan – CIA (Central Intelligence Agency)  
> Matt - DOD (Department Of Defense)

Of course this would happen; he spent 7 years of his life undercover, to try and find the worse of the worse. And as soon as he is to uncover a plot by his ‘crew’ to pull off a heist, they all pull out their badges.

Geoff laughed in his head at the irony of the situation, standing here in this room, were six of the most dangerous and most wanted men in the world, and they were all cops.

“Well, this is awkward…” he started, knowing that no one else would have anything to say. They all looked over at him, and could tell that they were all happy someone had broken the silence.

Each of them slowly put down the guns they had all pulled out in the confusion, and just stood there.

“I understand the rest of us, but why Gavin?” Michael asked suddenly, Geoff knew this would get a reply from Gavin, and low and behold...

“Wha… but, Micoo!” Gavin replied, the tension lifting somewhat due to their antics.

“I know what you mean, man. But I guess he annoyed them too much out there and they shipped him off here,” Ray said joining in, stepping a bit closer to Michael to join in on their play-by-play, but far enough away incase this was all a trick. Geoff leaned back onto a nearby wall.

“Raaaaay, not you too. I tell you I’m with the British Secret Intelligence, and you just make fun of me. What about Jack I’ve never heard of the A- AI… the AISS, or whatever.” Gavin turned it over to Jack who in this conversation had gone and sat down on a chair to the side.

“ASIS Gavin, not the AISI, it stands for Australian Secret Intelligence Service.”

“But you’re not Australian…”

“My wife is though,” that made them all stop. 

Jack was married.

‘No wonder, the Girl didn’t fall for my charms when we'd first met,’ Geoff thought, and smirked to himself, ‘I knew I wasn’t off that day.’

“If we’re going to start telling the truth, I should probably tell you that I have a wife and two kids,” Ryan interjected, also shocking everybody.

They went round the room, apparently Gavin and Ray were in long term relationships with two lovely girls, Michael was married, and then it got to him.

“I have a wife and kid, both lovely, both awesome, and that’s all you’re getting.” It made them laugh a bit; none of them even talked about what was to happen next.

 

-~-

 

Calling up your boss, the leader of the FBI, was not Geoff’s ‘favourite’ thing to do, having to explain everything that happened was also annoying, apparently the main office knew about Ryan and his working with the CIA due to an alert about terrorism acts that said man may’ve done. But Geoff now knew that all of their identities had been made for them, hopefully Ryan's kill-list as well.

It was then that they were all told to go wait in the main room together, as their bosses were going to talk together, and that got him worried. He hadn’t seen his wife, Griffon, in ages and really wanted to see her again, but knew that when this job had finished he may be sent somewhere even further away. He couldn’t even imagine doing this job and knowing that it would take longer then two hours by plane to get home, Jack must’ve been really homesick then, because all that Geoff had got out of her was that her wife, lived in Australia.

He was the fifth one to go and sit in the main room, and wait for news about what was going to happen. Gavin had got Michael to tell him about some jobs he had done at the ACPD, Ray was playing on his phone, most likely Tetris, as Geoff knew that there had been an update recently to the game, and Ryan was sitting at the table. Geoff got a beer out of the small side fridge for himself and a diet coke for Ryan who looked a little worn out, and joined Ryan at the table. Geoff knew having a beer wouldn’t help anything, but it had been a long and stressful day.

Jack was the last one in, she walked straight into the room and up to Geoff, she grabbed the beer out of his hand and took a swig of it. The let it down, and gave the half empty bottle back, with a little smile; it seems as though it had been a hard day for everyone.

 

-~-

 

The screen filled up with seven different faces, he knew his boss and assumed the others were there for each of the other people in the room, but there was one he didn't know.

“Hello there everyone, I am Burnie Burns the Director of the FBI and Geoff’s boss, the following information is to be classed as top secret and only known to those present at the moment, family members or partners shall be told a cover story at a later date. Everyone understand?”

They all nodded in acknowledgement.

“Alright DOD you start,"

"Thank you Mr Burns, my name is Matt Hullum, I am the Secretary of Defense. It has come to our understanding that there has been a… mix-up of sorts, and you have all been assigned to watch and report the actions of the others in the room, without knowledge that they were also part of an agency. We have taken into account every step that could be taken but we-”

“We have decided to let you all stay!” the loud man on the bottom right corner interrupted, “Oh, and I’m Joel!”

"Sir, you have to say your title as well,” a voice off to the side of Joel's screen told him.

“Yeah, right! Thanks Adam... so, I’m Joel and the boss of the NSA!”

Ray sighed; Geoff thought that he had probably had to deal with this a lot, when he was there.

“What do you mean we get to stay?” Ryan asked, one of the few who had picked up on what was in Joel’s loud interruption.

“Gus Sorola, CIA Director, us seven all believe that you should stay in the positions you are, as far as anyone outside of this room knows you lot are still criminals and are partly in charge of Achievement City. This once disastrous city that was most well-known for gang crime, is now one of the lowest crime rated cities in the world. Your crew’s impact on it has made it untouchable to any outside groups. It would also mean that if you were all to leave, the crime would most likely burn the city to the ground.”

“I think our police team could handle it if they all left, we’re not stupid, we don’t just sit around eating donuts all day, we try hard and could very well handle this city if they were all to leave!” A man with black curly hair had pushed the man who was in the bottom right corner, out of view and was now telling this high-standing group of officials off, “And when we-“ 

He was dragged out of the room by two men one with blonde hair and one with brown hair and glasses.

The man from before got back into the chair and apologized, “Sorry about Joel, he gets passionate about stuff, Lawrence and James will take care of him, oh, and I’m Adam Kovic, Achievement City Police Commissioner. I’m at the Funhaus branch and they’re a bit… rowdy.”

“Why did he call in from there then…?” Michael muttered under his breath and Geoff heard it, it seemed like Gavin did too as he giggled.

“It’ll fine, we all find we have people like that in this business, it comes with the territory eventually,” the woman in the bottom middle laughed a bit, probably remembering something funny, then introduced herself, “I’m Caiti Ward, head of the ASIS and Jack’s wife.”

The ‘crew’ looked over at Jack who was waving to Caiti on the screen, who waved back. Geoff had to say that both of them were hot, and that if they kissed right now he would, most likely, need to take a bathroom break.

“Yeah we all have people like that!” the man at the top middle said and looked straight at Gavin.

“Aww, B! Why are you looking at me, I only set the office of fire like... twice,” Gavin resounded.

“That’s not true, it was three times and you know it!" he laughed, and said, "I’m Daniel Gruchy, MI6 Director. We’ve done all the introductions now though, so Mr. Director if you want to tell us the proposed rules we have to follow.”

“Right, thank you Mr. Gruchy. Earlier we had a quick discussion and agreed on the following conditions; you all shall remain in your current positions as your aliases, in the so called ‘AH Crew’, you are also allow to tell each other any personal details, if you so wish. As long as it is not publicly known or a danger to those close to you, any of you may take ‘breaks’ to visit your families, this is as long as you have an alibi for where your criminal persona may have gone during that time. I also don’t need to drill into you that you must follow your ‘crew’s rules’, and..."

Geoff still listened to the list of things but knew Jack would remind his of them later, he was happy with the rules so far and was glad at what their crew’s rules were; no killing innocents, children are off limits and _try_ not to kill the police. He remembered how many times they had been altered because one thing or another had happened at their group ‘outings’ together.

 

-~-

 

Geoff needed another beer after the rule listings, and after a few more minutes they all agreed and went off to the living area to relax. He thought about what had happened in the last few hours, and couldn’t imagine that this was day he had been regretting for years, and it had ended this well. He just wondered how long it would take to get back to normal...

“…So is Michael your real name?” Gavin suddenly asked,“I bet it’s something like Zane or Blake, what about Kyle-“

Well, it was about to get back to normal soon...

“What about Fred, or something like Sun or Moon, or-”

“Goddammit Gavin!” Michael tackled Gavin to the floor, now both rolling about play-fighting, Ray was on the sofa near them on his phone, probably playing Tetris again. Jack went and grabbed Geoff and herself a beer, they opened them up and sat on some bar-stools at the breakfast bar in their kitchen. 

They drank their beers and watched the chaos unfurl as Gavin ran over to Ray to try and get protection from Michael. Ryan came into the room from the bathroom door, where he disappeared to as soon as the meeting had finished, and came out with a new load of face paint on.

When Ray was also tackled to the floor, Geoff motioned for Ryan to split it up, but that didn’t happen and he just joined in. Jack and Geoff, sat and watched looking on fondly at the ongoing chaos. 

This was the start of the new AH Crew, and Geoff knew he was in it for the long haul.

**Author's Note:**

> If some else has also do this prompt for the FakeAHCrew can you send me the link, as I would love to read their version too.
> 
> I may write more to do with each of their lives before they were given the job, up until the beginning of this story. But this is my first go at a Achievement Hunter Fanfic so sorry if they are a bit OOC.


End file.
